Saiya-jin Frost War
A mysterious man had come to the planet Vegeta and made his way into the king’s throne room, undetected by the guards. He froze the guards that attacked in a blue light. He then spoke to King Vegeta, introducing himself as Nexus. He told King Vegeta he was a watcher of dimensions and had seen Planet Vegeta destroyed by Frieza in the majority of them. He also told the king that he was here to change that for them. When King Vegeta stated his skepticism, Nexus brought Bardock before him to say that he had seen Frieza’s attack in a vision and that Frieza’s elite had attacked his squad. Nexus then brought in the rest of Bardock’s crew who verified that they had been attacked and that if Nexus had not saved them they would be dead. King Vegeta reluctantly gave his permission for Nexus to begin plans to create an army that could destroy Frieza. The first thing Nexus did was to hack the Planet Trade Federation’s communications and recall all Saiyajins to planet Vegeta. Then he had weakest Saiyajins train with weighted clothing. He then improved their armor and scouters. Nexus began experiments on low class Saiyajins to create an evolution serum. The serum that would quickly evolve Saiyajins into a more powerful form. He used a nanotech “brand” to control uncooperative subjects. The process was slow and many subjects died, became deformed, or both. These were used as genetic material for cloning and further experimentation. Some later subjects became stuck between their base form and Great Ape transformation. They were dubbed “Wild Saiyajins” because of their look and tendency to go berserk. Other subjects were permanently put in a mindless rage and dubbed berserkers. These were sedated and restrained. When Frieza and his army arrived at planet Vegeta, Nexus ordered the deformed Saiyajins to attack. Fireza’s men were shocked at the deformed Saiyajins, but quickly got over it when they were attacked. None of the deformed Saiyajins survived. After the first wave had been wiped out, Nexus released the berserkers and Wild Saiyajins. These wiped out most of Frieza’s soldiers. It was then that Frieza sent out his elite, including Zarbon and Dodoria. After a brief struggle, the berserkers had been taken care of. Zarbon had transformed into his monster form during the fight. By this time, Nexus had created a partial evolution serum and injected it into the weakest and medium strength Saiyajins. Those strong enough to survive the transformation were sent into battle. Along with the surviving Wild Saiyajins, they managed to kill Dodoria and severely injure Zarbon, who fled. Frieza decided to take matters into his own hands. When he appeared the remaining Saiyajins retreated. However, a young male Saiyajin named Brolly arrived to challenge Frieza. Brolly’s father, Paragus played a recording of the crying baby that was next to Brolly as an infant. Brolly, hearing the recording through an earpiece, transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyajin form and attacked Frieza. Frieza was forced to transform into his final form to fight Brolly. The battle was long and fierce. When it was over both combatants were tired and bloodied. Frieza was in pieces and forced to retreat. However, Brolly was also severely injured and missing his left arm. The Saiyajin was unconscious when Paragus went to retrieve him. There were a few calm months while both sides healed and prepared for the next battle. During that time Nexus perfected his serum and injected it into Saiyajins chosen by King Vegeta. The calm days ended when the Ginyu Force arrived. Those partially evolved Saiyajins who could fight were sent out to face them. The Ginyu Force took out many of the Saiyajins. However, all but Captain Ginyu were overwhelmed and killed. Ginyu survived by using his scouter to find the strongest Saiyajin warrior and swapping bodies with him. He then took care of all the rest. By this time Brolly had been revived and went out to fight Captain Ginyu. Ginyu held his own at first, but could not stand against the legendary super Saiyajin. Fortunately, Frieza had also been revived as a cyborg and arrived to take over the battle. The two fought a fierce battle that shook planet Vegeta. However, Brolly eventually got the upper hand and killed Frieza. Captain Ginyu took the opportunity to swap bodies with Brolly. Before Brolly could comprehend what had happened, Ginyu slew him. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Villains